


Relax

by kittenofdoomage



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Sex, Smut, incident with a sex toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 21:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20234815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: He brings you presents sometimes when he comes home from a long run. This time, he’s found something he thinks is a perfect fit for you…





	Relax

**Author's Note:**

> For reader reference, this is the toy used in the fic: https://www.simplypleasure.com/perfect-anchor-double-rabbit-vibrator.html

The humidity was killing you. You’d never gotten used to the heat, having grow up in a much colder climate. Although, the cold hadn’t done you any favors in the end - the dead didn’t seem to care what the temperature was.

Sighing, you kept at the pile of laundry, pausing to wipe your face with a towel. Negan had been gone for six days, on some sort of mission that you didn’t know the details of. It wasn’t an unusual thing for him to be gone so long and you supposed it was the lack of company that made you hate it so much.

You didn’t associate with the other wives. They were there for a reason and you understood that. But that didn’t stop you being jealous whenever he was with them and not you. 

Finishing up with the sheets, you turned to the next pile of clean clothes, sorting through them. They were all new, well, newish, found on various supply runs. Some of the men had been going as far as former state lines to forage for supplies and these clothes had been the product of one such trip. With any holes repaired, they’d do for anyone who had the points to buy them.

The door was open and you stood with your back to it in the small utility room, humming under your breath. At least underground, it was cooler, although you knew Negan wouldn’t be happy about you “working” when you didn’t technically have to.

You’d told him a thousand times you weren’t the type to sit on your ass and look pretty.

Hands grabbed your waist and you shrieked, turning to attack your assailant, only to find your fist stopped by Negan’s palm, his smile enough to shock you into a momentary pause. He was expecting it when you raised your other hand to deliver a sharp slap to his cheek.

“Asshole!” you ground out, not fighting him when he pulled you against his chest, one hand sliding down to cup your ass. “What the fuck, Negan?”

“Wanted to surprise you,” Negan murmured, leaning in to kiss you softly, his tongue gliding across your lips. Denying him the passionate reunion he wanted, you pushed at his shoulders, scowling at him. “Baby -”

“Don’t  _ baby _ me,” you hissed. “You scared the shit outta me.”

He chuckled, shaking his head, his hold on your hips getting a fraction tighter. “I didn’t mean to.”

“Yes, you did.”

His laughter increased. “Yeah, I did. Just love seein’ you all riled up, sweetheart. Gets my blood pumpin’.” Negan emphasised his point by grinding his hips into you, the outline of his erection obvious through the tight denim of his pants. A wisp of a moan left your lips and for a second, you almost gave in.

“No,” you scolded, slapping his shoulder. “I’ve got things to do. And it’s the middle of the afternoon. In a laundry room.” He looked around, smirking with a lazy shrug; you made a disgusted noise, rolling your eyes and forcing him to relinquish his hold on you. “I’ll see you tonight.”

“Aww, come on, darlin’,” Negan drawled, pulling you back to him, plucking a faded Scooby-Doo shirt from your fingers and dropping it back into the pile. “Someone else can do this gruntwork, you don’t -”

“So help me, Negan,” you growled, “if you suggest I sit around waiting for you like your little harem does, I’ll make sure you don’t use your dick for a week.” He held up his hands, sauntering backwards with a dirty smirk on his face. “We’ve talked about this -”

“I know.” He sighed, his lips still twitching with mirth. “Goddamn, you’re a fucking spitfire.”

You waved him off, turning back to your laundry and Negan laughed, shaking his head. “What took you so long to get back?”

“Problems on the run,” he muttered, dragging his eyes over your body. You could feel him watching you, inspiring heat to pulse between your thighs. “How long you gonna be?”

“An hour or so,” you replied, not turning to look at him. Negan nodded, licking his lips. “Why don’t you go on up and wash up?” He moved closer, standing right behind you, one hand brushing over your bare shoulder, making you shudder. “Negan…”

“I know,” he hummed, pressing his lips to the back of your neck. “Just, hurry up, yeah? Got a present for you.”

*****

He hadn’t given you any clues to the nature of your gift but you assumed it was something he’d found while out on the run. The possibilities were pretty endless - the last time he’d brought you a gift, it was fresh fruit from an overgrown farm they’d found. Everyone had eaten well that weekend, just for a change.

Maybe he’d found chocolate.

God. You’d kill for chocolate.

By the time you’d finished up with the clothes and sheets and delivered them to the stores, it was almost dark outside. You crossed the yard, smiling at the few faces you recognized before jogging up to the residential rooms. Unlike the other wives, you shared Negan’s personal living space, which solidified your spot as top dog among them.

Amber was the only one who challenged that place, although she hadn’t been brave enough since the last time. She seemed to be the only one who had a genuine want for Negan and as a result, that made her competition.

Negan kept his wives but he only loved you.

He was shirtless when you walked into the bedroom, locking the door behind you. With a sly smile, you crossed the room, casting an appreciative glance toward where he lounged on the bed. “You took your fucking time,” he commented playfully.

You stuck your tongue out and kicked your boots off, shimmying your jeans down your thighs. Negan grunted approvingly as you stood in only your vest top and panties. “I told you I had shit to do. Not my fault you’re an impatient asshole.”

“That’s the second time you’ve called me an asshole today, princess,” Negan warned, sitting up with his arms splayed out behind him. His shoulders flexed as he held his weight on his hands and you had to tear your eyes away, turning your back to him when you pulled your vest over your head, tossing it to the floor.

“I’m sure it won’t be the last,” you mumbled, shrieking when you turned to find him right in front of you. His hand slid around your hips, grabbing your ass to pull you close. “You’re an asshole.”

Negan chuckled, shaking his head, leaning in to kiss you softly. “I’m your asshole,” he corrected.

“Where’s this present then?” you asked innocently, pouting at him. His eyes lit up; he backed away, his gaze distracted by your bare breasts for a split second before he focused on what he was doing. Watching with a frown as he reached down behind the bed and pulled a small box free. “What’s that?”

“Open it and see,” he grinned, tossing it onto the bed. You pounced on it like a kid at Christmas, pulling the white cardboard lid open and withdrawing the box from inside. Turning it in your hands, you gaped at the awful pornographic image on the front, the words  _ “Pleasure Anchor” _ written in bold pink letters underneath. “Found it in a little boutique,” Negan explained. “Biggest thing I could hide from the boys.”

You swallowed, slowly picking at the tape holding the box closed. “Won’t it need batteries?”

Negan produced a packet from the same place he’d got the box, smiling lewdly. “Surprising what you can find,” he murmured, kneeling on the edge of the bed as you pulled the sex toy free from the plastic inserts. 

It was small, about the size of your hand, shaped vaguely like an anchor with one small rounded end, a large rounded end and one flat end with tiny spikes which you assumed was for clitoral stimulation. The whole thing was made of that purple soft plastic, lightweight and compact.

Your throat felt a little dry.

“Just imagine,” Negan said softly, crawling across the bed toward you, “how many times I can make you cum using that.” A whine left you without permission and he laughed under his breath, reaching out to take the toy from your hand. “Lay down, baby girl. And take those panties off.”

Obeying, you laid back with your head on the pillows, lifting your ass to remove your panties as Negan shoved a few batteries into the bottom of the toy, clicking the little door shut and flicking the power button. Instantly, the purple plastic buzzed to life, loud enough to make your cheeks heat up. You bit your bottom lip between your teeth, spreading your thighs for him.

“That’s a good girl,” he purred, palming his cock through his jeans. “Damn, you always look fucking good enough to eat like that.”

You whimpered when he reached out, brushing his fingers through your folds, the digits coming away with a slight glisten to them. 

“So wet,” the praise made your breath catch in your throat, “such a pretty little cunt. All mine, isn’t it, princess?”

“Yes, sir,” you hummed, eyes locked on the toy as he brought it closer. It was cold when it first touched you, making you shiver in anticipation. 

“You want me to fuck you with this, baby?” You nodded listlessly at his question, feeling the small rounded tip prod your soaked entrance, the large rounded tip brushing against your clit. “Gonna need to get this little one all wet for your tight ass.”

The toy sank into you under Negan’s guidance, the small tip barely enough to stimulate you but coupled with the vibration, it was like a pleasurable tickle. Negan thrust the toy, liberally coating it with your slick before pulling it away.

When he returned it to you, the thicker rounded tip pressed into you; Negan parted your labia with his other hand, allowing the bulbous tip to rest against your soaked hole. The smaller tip, wet with your juices, pressed into your asshole, making you gasp at the slight penetration.

“Negan,” you whined, sounding more than a little needy. Negan groaned, slowly easing the toy inside you, feeling you clench when the thicker shaft filled you first. The second smaller prong needed a little more effort to slide into place, prompting a low moan from your mouth when you were entirely filled.

Holding the toy almost all the way inside your body, Negan shifted so he was kneeling with your left thigh between his legs, pinning it to the side. He leaned over, catching one of your hard nipples between his lips, sucking it lightly as he started to thrust the toy, working you up with the low vibration.

“How does that feel?” he asked and you choked out a sob, nodding. “Use your words, sweetheart.”

“Feels good,” you breathed, sliding your fingers through his short dark hair as he turned his attention to the other nipple. “Don’t stop.”

“Wasn’t plannin’ on it,” Negan mumbled, sucking harder on your tits, pushing the toy all the way into you, letting the third spiky prong crash into your clit. The vibration flicked higher under his thumb and you wailed, tugging on his hair. Your reaction only encouraged him - he pressed the toy into you, withdrawing it almost all the way before sinking it back in, hard but carefully.

“Fuck!” you shrieked, releasing your hold on his hair to grip the pillow beside your head. “Fuck, Negan -”

“You gonna cum?”

Tossing your head from side to side. “No… not yet… that just… fuck…”

“Eloquent.”

“Asshole,” you ground out, the word ending on a squeak when Negan turned up the vibration again. “Oh God -”

“Wonder how many times you can cum before you pass out,” he thought aloud, sitting back to watch the toy sliding in and out of your slick holes, using his thumb to keep the spiked pad in constant contact with your clit. Your hips jerked; you clenched your jaw, cries turning to a low hum as you started to rock down onto the penetrative object.

Negan’s eyes darkened as he watched you fucking yourself onto it. He could hear how wet you were, each thrust of the sex toy in his fingers met with a squelch of your hungry cunt. Filthy words died on his tongue as your lips parted, a strung-out cry accompanying the sudden arch of your back.

For a second, you were rigid. The pleasure crested and the strength left your muscles, sending you crashing back down to earth on a tide of bliss. You couldn’t open your eyes, too busy feeling like you were floating off into space.

The toy was still buzzing between your thighs, producing little aftershocks that made your pussy clench almost painfully tight around the toy and you winced, eyes shooting open.

“Ow, Negan -”

Negan frowned, attempting to pull the toy free, his face crumbling in dismay when it didn’t budge. You whimpered, batting his hand away when he started to tug at it, physically causing you pain. 

“Don’t!”

“Is it -”

“Don’t say it,” you warned, grinding your teeth together as embarrassment replaced arousal and your orgasm was quickly forgotten. “It’s just -”

Negan tugged it again, looking up sharply when you yelped at the discomfort. “It’s fuckin’ stuck, Y/N.” The amusement in his voice made you scowl at him. “What? That’s pretty fuckin’ funny, sweetheart. You came so hard -” He was almost laughing and you grabbed the nearest pillow, throwing it at his head.

Reaching between your thighs, you turned the vibration off, attempting to withdraw it from your body, finding no joy. Obviously, your pussy was in disagreement about letting go of certain things. Negan was chuckling now, not even bothering to restrain his mirth. “You’re an asshole,” you growled. “Help me.”

“How?” he asked, laughter not stopping. “There ain’t exactly an emergency room around here for these sorts of things. I can always get Carson -”

“God, NO!” you shouted, eyes wide with horror at the thought of the doctor looking at your pussy with a sex toy sticking out of it. “There must be something… lube?”

Shaking his head, Negan moved to lay beside you. “Won’t work,” he murmured, attempting to catch your lips in a kiss. 

“What -” You stared at him incredulously. “What the hell are you doing?”

“You need to relax,” Negan hummed playfully, running his hand up over your belly to tease your nipples. They instantly reacted to the touch and you moaned, closing your eyes. “You’re all tense, baby…”

His words trailed off as he kissed you deeply, thrusting his tongue into your mouth. One huge hand cupped your face, drawing you closer and you let your thoughts dissipate, indulging in the taste of his lips and pushing back against his tongue with your own.

He didn’t touch you anywhere other than your breasts, only breaking the kiss to catch a breath of oxygen. You lost yourself in his touch, quickly forgetting about everything except Negan.

When his fingers brushed your inner thigh, gripping the edge of the toy, it slipped free with a wet pop and you hummed, framing his face with your hands. “You wanna replace it with something that can’t get stuck?” you suggested.

“Thought I was an asshole?” Negan countered, not putting up a fight when your fingers plucked at the buckle of his belt. You shrugged.

“Doesn’t mean I don’t want you to fuck me,” you whispered, dragging his belt free. Negan kneeled upright, pushing his pants down his hips, boxers going with them. Positioning himself between your legs, he kicked the jeans off, groaning when his cock brushed your soaked folds.

“Fuck, you’re wet,” he groaned, fisting his dick, guiding the thick head through your pussy lips. “S’like that thing kept you all plugged up.” You whined, lifting your legs and wiggling your ass in an attempt to get him to hurry up. “Maybe I should put it back in after.” He grabbed your thighs, pulling your ass onto his thighs, allowing him to watch as he used his thumb to press the head of his cock inside you. “Keep you all full up with my cum.”

The sound you made was somewhere between a human and a cat being swung by its tail, but Negan didn’t seem to notice as he slowly fed more of his thick shaft into your willing body. You wriggled, trying to get him to go faster, failing when he kept it slow and steady.

“Bet you’d fuckin’ like it too, little slut,” he snarled, eyes flashing when you whined loudly. “You’re such a whore for my cock, Y/N.”

He thrust forward, burying his entire length inside you with one stroke, the head snug against your cervix. You screamed, unable to do much other than thrash under his hold, your legs tucked tightly against his thighs, allowing him complete control.

There wasn’t any more dirty talk. Negan wanted one thing, and one thing only; he wouldn’t stop now until you were utterly ruined.

Between your cries, there was panting, his and yours. Negan growled, fingers digging into your hips as the force of his thrusts crashed the headboard into the wall over and over, echoing in the barely decorated room. You could hear the obscene wetness of your pussy accepting him, taking everything he had to give. 

One final climax had you almost seeing stars and that was the one that sent Negan over the edge. He slammed into you one last time, holding his hips flush with your thighs as his cock throbbed inside you, the wet warmth of his cum filling your belly making you sigh happily.

When he was done, he slumped forward, pressing his face into your belly. “Am I still an asshole?”

You smiled, stroking your fingers through his hair. “Not for the next five minutes.”


End file.
